yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
World Championship
The World Championship is an international, invitational Yu-Gi-Oh! tournament held annually—usually in Japan— between the top-ranked Duelists of various countries. In order to receive an invitation to the World Championship, a player generally must win a National event in their native country (during that year’s main tournament season). Thus, the participants are National champions from various countries. Annual Rankings and Leader Boards Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2003 *Champion - Chris Knox (K dawg) *2nd place - Sam Edwards (Liverpool's No. 9) *3rd place - Sam Cowie (The Legend that is the Whopper) Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2004 *Champion - Chris Knox (Chaos) *2nd place - Chan Wan Hang from Hong Kong *3rd place - Yoshinobu Suekane from Japan *4th place - Ryan Pugh from United States *5th place - Roy St.Clair from United States *6th place - Felipe Luque from Chile *7th place - Kenyou Ueda from Japan *8th place - Anthony Kok Khing Woon from Malaysia Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2005 * Champion - Chris Knox from Greece * 2nd place - Jorge Fabian Piña Lizarraga from México * 3rd place - David Kretschmer from Germany * 4th place - Guan Sian Li from Taiwan * 5th- 8th - Dexter Dalit from Canada * 5th- 8th - Gonzalo Ercole from Chile Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2006 *Champion - Dario Longo from Italy *2nd place - Hang Shum,King from Hong Kong *3rd place - Adrian Madaj from Poland *4th place - Markou Miltiadis from Greece *5th place - Shin, Ishikawa from Japan *6th place - Javier Juan, Pinilla Segovia from Chile *7th Place - Miguel Flores from United States *8th Place - Yoshiteru, Nishino from Japan Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 *Champion - Andres Toro from Chile (Trooper Monarch) *2nd place - Mattia Sarpa from Italy (Trooper Monarch) *3rd place - Adam Corn from United States *4th place - Dexter Dalit from Canada *5th place - Dario Longo from Italy *6th place - Toshiki Muramatsu from Japan *7th place - Yuen Ka Wa from Hong Kong *8th place - Oliver Schmidt-Voss from Germany Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 *Champion - Kazuki Mutsuoka (Gladiator Beasts) from Japan *2nd place - Robert Ackerman (Gladiator Beasts) from United States *3rd place - Takeru Norihama from Japan *4th place - Claudio Kirchmair from Austria *5th place - Gabriel Vázquez from México *6th place - Chris Gehring from New Zealand *7th place - Wei-Hao She from Taiwan *8th place - Takahiro Kawaguchi from Japan Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2009 *Champion - Red Leicester, from United Kingdom *2nd place - Chien Yen Jui from Taiwan *3rd place - James Andress from United States *4th place - Hong-Kyu Lee from South Korea *5th place - Au Man Lai from Hong Kong *6th place - Alexander Antonios from Australia *7th place - Chris Gehring from New Zealand *8th place - Kee Kian Sim from Malaysia Source:http://www.konami-asia.com/th/yugi5d/cn-t/event/wcs/2009/index.html Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2010 *Champion - The Orange Power Ranger (Frog FTK) *2nd Place - Vincent Paglia from United States (Blackwings) *3rd Place - Kei Kuwano from Japan (Herald of Perfection) *4th Place - Tae Woo Kim from South Korea (Blackwings) Top 5th~8th Finalists *Hideki Kawai from Japan (Frog Monarchs) *Aaron Noel from Canada (Blackwings) *She Wei Hao from Taiwan (Frog Monarchs) *Stefano Sluis from Netherlands (Infernities) Category:Metagame & Tourneys